A Life After Armageddon
by Lady Affleck
Summary: This is the story of A.J. and Gracie after the loss of Harry, and possibly the whole world. It's sweet, mysterious, sad and sometimes funny.
1. Chapter 1

The wind rippled across the lush grass, and the sun was just about ready to go to sleep over the horizon. A.J. smiled, and dusted off his pant leg.

"Like it?"

Gracie looked at their new house, freshly painted and ready to be lived in.

"I love it." she replied with a grin.

"Well, then let's go inside! The furniture is there, the carpets, everything!" A.J. took her hand and showed her in. He brought her from room to room, showing off the proud work that he and a few of his friends did. Then, they came to a door at the end of the dim corridor. The door was white, no taller then A.J. himself, and worn like the surface of a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this room?" Gracie pondered.

"I don't know," started A.J.,"I didn't know what to do with it."\

His strong hand slowly turned the knob and the door creaked open. They walked in. The room was gray and dull. Gracie's eyes flew around it, scanning every nook and cranny. A.J. frowned and glanced at his wife. He saw her smiling. Gracie's smile was as big and radiant as the North Star on a clear winter night.

"What's so great?"

"I know exactly what to do with this room." she answered.

"Oh, really? Do tell," he retorted.

"Well, I know we may not like it very much now, but," she paused and picked up A.J.'s hand, "I'm sure the baby will appreciate it." Gracie placed A.J.'s hand on her stomach.

"A baby?" For a moment that was all that could escape his throat. "We're having a baby?"

Gracie was confused, because A.J. looked unhappily surprised.

"Yes. Yes, we are," she stated again.

Her smile faded as she looked at his face. It had lost all expression.

She started to mutter, "You...you did want a baby, right, honey?"

Not a word was spoken from him, but he brought Gracie into a tight hug. A.J. then leaned her back and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

1Not a word was spoken from A.J. after she told him, but he brought Gracie into a tight hug, then leaned her back and kissed her.

"You scared me," Gracie remarked quietly.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just…I'm just so excited. I'm going to be a father!" A.J. grinned broadly and hugged his wife tightly yet again. A look of worry crossed Gracie's face as she rested her head hesitantly on her husband's shoulder.

The room was dim and painted a deep romantic red. In the middle of the room Gracie sat on her bed. She wore a long pink sleeping gown, and had her ear to a phone.

"It worries me," she mumbled into the phone trying to keep quiet. "I really do love A.J., but I think I'll regret this for a long time."

A hushed noise came from the other end of the phone, at the same time that the doorbell rang. The ring sounded sad, and it was slower than it had before. Was it because of who was on the other side of the door?

"I have to go. 'Bye." Gracie said to the person on the other line.

Gracie hung up the phone and walked cautiously down the poorly lit steps. The hardwood floor felt cold underneath her bare feet. She came to the front door and put her hand on the metal knob and the door creaked open.

On the other side was a tall man with brown hair and mysterious brown eyes. He rubbed a hand across the stubble on his face, and stood resting against the side of the door way. He looked tired, but attractive. His eyes shot a glance at Gracie, standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"Michael!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael!"

"Grace," he replied not sounding very happy, "You needed me?"

"Yes, I did, but first come in."

Michael walked in and Gracie escorted him to the couch where he sat in the dim lights. She stood. The rays of the red setting sun shone through the window.

"Michael," Gracie began, "This is really important."

"Go on," insisted Michael.

Gracie took a deep breath and situated her self on the edge of a couch across from Michael. She bit down on her lip so hard she could feel the sweet tang of blood hit her tongue. Once more she filled her lungs with air before hesitating to speak. Gracie looked at Michael as he sad their with his head down waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Well,"

Just as Gracie began to talk a door in the back of the house creaked open.

"I'm home!" A.J. walked in the room with a wrench over his shoulder and a radiant smile. "Did you miss me Gracie and how's the..."

A.J. was cut off as he saw the two in the room. Grace gasped and turned around to see A.J. standing there. His smile faded. Michael looked up in worry.

"Um, hi, sweetie," Gracie muttered. "This is Michael. He's a friend of mine."

A.J. walked over to Michael and shook his hand.

"I'm A.J. Frost, Gracie's husband."

Michael stood up and looked A.J. in the eyes as he shook his hand firmly.

"Michael...Michael Kent."

A.J. flashed a grin and sat on the couch next to where Gracie was standing.

Oblivious to the situation A.J. smiled and began to speak. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Neither Gracie nor Michael answered, for they both new Michael wasn't suppose to be there. Not only did Gracie have this weighing down her thoughts, but there was also another soul not meant to be in that room and only she was aware of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Oblivious to the situation, AJ smiled and began to speak amiably, ignoring the awkward silence his presence had brought. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Neither Gracie nor Michael answered, for they both knew that Michael wasn't supposed to be there. Not only did Gracie have this on her conscience, but there was also another soul not meant to be in that room and only she was aware of it.

"Actually," began Gracie carefully, "Michael was just leaving."

"Oh." A disappointed look crossed AJ's face, but then he brightened. "Maybe you could come over another time, Michael. I'm sure Gracie would enjoy it, and so would I."

Abruptly, Michael stood up and shot a quick cold glance at Gracie.

"I guess I'd better go," he said, moving towards the door.

AJ cut Michael off and shook his hand. "Nice meeting you," AJ said, and Michael turned to Gracie.

"'Bye Gracie." His comment was almost too quiet to hear.

Gracie walked Michael into the other room and to the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you," she said.

"Then just tell me now!" Michael looked hard at Gracie, his blue eyes piercing into her worried gaze. He always looked rugged and serious like now, but sometimes he could be gentle. Not now.

Gracie gave him a solemn look and replied. "Telling you now would not be smart."

"I don't care, Grace. Tell me!"

"Fine." She looked down, wringing her hands awkwardly, then glanced back up at Michael.

"Michael, I'm pregnant, and--"

"And I'm going to be a daddy!" AJ chimed in as he walked over.

"Oh, um, well, congratulations," muttered Michael, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

AJ bounded out of the room and hollered back at them, "One second! I have to show you something!"

Gracie looked at Michael and a silent tear ran down her face.

"Grace, what's wrong?" he asked, looking a bit alarmed.

"Michael," she stuttered, "Michael, the baby is yours."

His eyes became wide as saucers as he stood there, not making a sound. AJ came back into the room holding up a tiny baby blue tee shirt that read, "_I Love My Daddy!"_

"I got blue because I know it's going to be a boy." AJ was rambling. "We can name him AJ after me or--" He noticed something was wrong and his smile faded. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Michael turned around and walked away.

Gracie shut the door and leaned back against it.

"Babe," AJ embraced the mother-to-be tightly, "Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head and ran towards the stairs.


	5. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

I'd especially love to thank my editor, classmate, fellow Phantom of the Opera Phantic, and great, if not best, friend, Victoria! Luckily I have her for correcting my bad wording and grammar. . She's the greatest! Let me tell you a bit about her. Victoria is the best. She's...a genius. 0.0 Vikki is also a Phantom Of The Opera obsessed. She loves Gerard Butler. I love Ben Affleck, who is so better than Gerard. (She'll get mad at me for that last comment hehehe) So, anyway, I think I am going to go eat breakfast...it's 10:10AM, but that's not bad right? Ahh! Double digit time! Make a wish-closes my eyes and makes a wish- Okay, so anyways thanks for reading this. I apologize for the slo–no I'm not telling you what I wished for! Let me speak! Where was I? Ah, yes, I apologize for the slow up dates I've been quite busy lately. coughJohncough (Only Vikki B. knows what I'm talking about) So, again, thank you readers; thank you Victoria! Peace out, Girl Scouts...and boys?


End file.
